The One
by perseus365
Summary: The shadow clone is not the only thing that naruto learns from the forbidden scroll.  Smart naruto and gradually more powerful.  NarutoxHarem
1. Chapter 1

The One

Speech

Jutsu

**Demon talking**

_Thinking_

_**Demon thinking**_

It was the day for the final graduation in Kohona's academy ninjas.

"Okay every one. It is time for the test." Iruka said

"To pass this test you need to do things. Create a Bushin (clone), do the kwarmii (body replacement) and the transformation jutsu." Iruka said. "Now let's start."

One by one the students were called up to perform these things. Last up was...

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto walked up to the front of the class to take his test. When he was told to begin he started by transforming into the Hokage. Then he replaced himself with a chalkboard eraser and started sweating when he came to the last part. He did the Bushin and then created to clones. More like two dead clones.

"Sorry Naruto i can't let you pass. You failed to complete the last part of the test." Said Iruka with sadness in his voice.

See Iruka was the only one that actually cared for Naruto other than the Hokage. He was the only one that actually helped him and teaches him the right stuff. He was like a father figure to him and that is the only thing he could do for him. Naruto walked out slowly and quietly and then started running home. But before he could do that Mizuki walked up to him and said

"Hey Naruto."

Naruto turned around to see Mizuki looking at him, "come with me, I wanted to talk to you."

"You know, Iruka didn't fail you to mean," Mizuke said as he and Naruto sat on the roof of the academy. "He's just worried that your not going to be ready to face the responsibilities of being a ninja."

"I know," Naruto sighed dejectedly. "But I really wanted to pass this time…"

An evil of glint came to Mizuki's eyes but Naruto did not see it. "Then I guess I have to tell you."

Naruto grinned as he entered the Hokage's office, having sneaked past all of the guards downstairs. It had been notoriously easy for him to do so. In fact a part of Naruto was surprised by how easy it was, but he just chalked it up to his amazing skills.

"Now let's see, where is that scroll," Naruto muttered as he looked around. Naruto had been in this office many times in the past, often coming in after a prank or sometimes just to visit the old Hokage.

The office was fairly standard, it had a wooden oak desk in front of him that had a window overlooking Konoha behind it. On the left was a couch and behind that were the pictures of the four Hokage's. on the other side was a book shelf filled with books and scrolls. Walking over to the shelf Naruto looked at the scrolls, when he didn't see what he wanted he frowned. He was about to turn around when his eyes caught sight of the stand right next to the shelf. Because Naruto had only given the room a cursory glance every time he was in here he had never noticed it. The stand was really just that, a stand made of wood that had a large scroll on it.

"This has got to be it," Naruto said as he grabbed the scroll. He tied the ends with some ninja wire before strapping it to his back.

Naruto then ran for the forest.

Taking the scroll off his back Naruto sat down and unrolled it. He looked at the first Jutsu and groaned, "Kage Bushin! Not another Bushin jutsu." The blond sighed, "oh well might as well get to work."

Deciding that it might actually be a good idea to read up on the jutsu in order to help him, Naruto looked over the description of the jutsu first.

_Kage Bushin No Jutsu- a B rank Kinjutsu (Forbidden Jutsu) that can only be used by ninja with higher then normal chakra reserves. This jutsu takes the users chakra and divides it equally in order to create solid copies of the original. The more chakra the user has, the more clones they can create. Be warned this jutsu also gives memory feedback every time a clone is dispelled and has been known to kill people who overused it due to this particular trait._

Naruto gulped a bit at the knowledge that this had killed someone, though a part of him wondered what it meant by memory feedback. He shook his head, _it doesn't matter if this killed someone! I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to master this! _

Less then an hour later Naruto found himself staring at ten more copies of himself, the jutsu had been surprisingly easy. Blinking a few times he reached out with a finger and poked one of them. Deciding that the clone as real he started to go on to the next thing in the scroll. The next thing in the scroll was some sort of storage seal. He swiped his blood on it and then out came a orb and a letter.

_I wonder what the letter is. In it said._

_I the Sage of six paths leave this Bloodline orb to whoever finds it. It has all of my qualities and has the power to make any kekki genki in the world. But there is a catch. This orb is a living thing and only it will decide to give you power or not. Now to activate the orb do these hand signs. Seal, Dragon, Tiger, Rat, Monkey, Seal, Dragon, Tiger, Rat, Monkey._

After he did the seals the orb suddenly glowed and then went right in to his stomach and then he passed out but not before telling his clones to quickly make a copy of the scroll and take all of the sealed stuff inside of it out. He later woke up in the hospital.

**A.N.**

**So guys this was my first chapter. How did you like it. Pls review and try not to be to harsh. I really need a beta.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys I skipped the whole mizuki part all you have to do is that I wrote about the mizuki part and that he told naruto about the nine tailed fox.**

**On with the story**

As his senses returned to him he was welcomed with the beeping of the heart monitor and the sight of the hospital ceiling. He looked around the room to find so get well soon cards from a couple of his friends. "Naruto are you awake?" someone asked. :Who is that?" "It is me the Hokage."

"Naruto…" Sarutobi started, only to stop as Naruto launched himself at him, grabbing onto the old Hokage as he cried. Sarutobi was actually surprised, in all his years of knowing the blond he had only ever seen him cry once. The one time he had gone out to the Kyuubi festival and gotten beaten by a group of drunk villagers.

_I guess what he learned today was too much for him to take_, Sarutobi thought as he wrapped Naruto in a hug.

"Sorry… Jiji," Naruto said with a small hic up.

"For what?" Sarutobi asked, amused. "The scroll his back, you helped me root out a traitor and just became a genin…"

"I got your robes wet," Naruto pointed at the small wet spot from his crying.

The Sandaime looked down to see that his robes were indeed wet from Naruto's tears. Sarutobi held in a snort of amusement, of all the things Naruto could be sorry for, it was for getting his robes wet.

"Jiji," Naruto said in an abnormally quiet voice. "Is it true? What Mizuki-s- Mizuki said?"

Sarutobi sighed, he had known this was coming at some point and had hoped to have some time to prepare for it. "It is…"

"So I am a demon…" Naruto said, looking down at the ground, tears forming in his eyes.

Sarutobi grabbed Naruto by the shoulders, making the blond look up at him. "Naruto, I want you to listen carefully. You are not a demon. When the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi into you, he had made it his dying wish for you to be seen as a hero."

"A hero?" Naruto questioned, getting a nod from Sarutobi. "Why?"

"Because Naruto, it is only thanks to you that the Kyuubi is safely locked away. You are the entire reason that Konoha is still standing today," Sarutobi said.

"Really?" Naruto asked, his voice a little hopeful.

"Yes," Sarutobi said, "you are the hero of Konoha."

"Then, how come every one hates me?" the blond asked.

Sarutobi sighed, "they don't hate you Naruto… They just don't understand, sealing, or fuiinjutsu as it's called, is one of the most obscure ninja arts there is, and the hardest to master. Very few people understand this, and so when something like a demon gets sealed into somebody, they are unsure whether the seal can really hold something like that, a being of such power in. you have to understand that when the Kyuubi attacked, many good ninja died that day, and because of that they are unwilling to accept you, fearing that you are really just the Kyuubi in human form."

Naruto frowned, that made sense, in some sick and twisted way. But now that he knew why he was hated, he had to wonder what he should do. Would people be able to accept him? Could he get people to see past the Kyuubi and look at him as Naruto?

At the moment it didn't seem all that likely. After all, the people of Konoha had twelve years to get over their loss and see Naruto for himself. Then again he had not really helped in that regard. He had been so desperate for attention that he had turned to pranks, since even bad attention was better then no attention.

_But maybe if I show them that how good a ninja I am, and that I'm willing to protect the village, maybe I can change their minds. _Naruto thought to himself.

He looked up at Sarutobi with determination, "I'll show them that I'm not the Kyuubi, that I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Future Hokage of Konoha! I won't let this get to me, ever! Dattebayo!"

Sarutobi smiled at seeing the boys will of fire returning. "That's good Naruto-kun. I have no doubt you will eventually get there. However, it will require a lot more hard work then what you are used to. You won't be able to do your pranks anymore and will have to actually take the time to learn about being a shinobi. After all, a Hokage is not just the most powerful ninja in the village, he is the smartest and most cunning as well."

"So then your pretty smart, huh Ojisan." Naruto said.

Sarutobi chuckled a bit. "Naruto-kun do you know why I earned my nickname of professor?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Uh… Because your smart?"

"Well essentially yes." Sarutobi admitted. "However, it is much more then that. I earned the title of professor because of my ability to read people and react to any given situation both on and off the battle field. In the many years that I have lived, I have amassed much knowledge from reading books. Things that taught me about Shinobi basics, to the more advanced ninja abilities and theories, as well as knowledge on civilian practices like politics, which has become essential for every Hokage to know now."

He took a minute to curse The Nidaime's decision to create the council, the whole reason a Hokage needed to know politics. He had been told by his sensei, Senju Tobarima before the Second Shinobi War started that the he was one hundred percent positive he had been drunk when he came up with the idea. It looked good on paper, having a group of people dedicated to helping the Hokage deal with the everyday affairs of Konoha's civilians. However the reality was far different. Sarutobi had spent more time fighting with the council then anything, and many of the people in it, especially on the civilian side were extraordinarily greedy, always wanting more money and to line their pockets with more coin.

The old Hokage shook his head and banished the thought. "Anyway the point I'm trying to make is that to be a good shinobi requires you to be not just strong, but also smart."

"I guess that makes sense…" Naruto tilted his head for a moment before remembering something. "Oh yeah! Speaking of being strong you know that awesome jutsu I learned?"

"The Kage Bunshin? Yes I know it," Sarutobi said, wondering where the blond was going with this.

"Yeah well I was reading the description of it, and I was hoping you could help me figure out something I read in it. The scroll said something about memory feedback, and that it was really dangerous for some reason. But… I don't even know what that is." Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Sarutobi looked at Naruto as he used his cunning mind, the mind that had given him his title of professor to come up with a plan that should help the blond get stronger without really helping him formed in his mind. "Memory feedback is the memories of the clones life returning to the user," Sarutobi answered. "Whenever a clone is dispelled, whether on purpose, by accident or running out of chakra, all of it's memories are given to the person who created them."

"Like when I created those ten in the forest and saw ten different sides of myself and my clones," Naruto mumbled to himself though Sarutobi still heard it.

"Yes, the Kage Bunshin No Jutsu is a powerful technique that way," Sarutobi said.

Naruto looked up and tilted his head in curiosity, "how so?"

Sarutobi tapped his chin, "well originally the clones were created because they were the perfect spying tools. You could have one of your clones infiltrate a base without any danger to the original and when they dispelled, they would give a complete layout of the base."

"So its used to memorize things?" asked Naruto, scratching the back of his head.

Sarutobi nodded, "yes. However, the Kage Bunshin can be used for more then just memorization Naruto-kun. In fact that jutsu is an excellent method to learn new things with. You can learn just about anything from your clones, from chakra control and jutsu, to the books you read, writing and even taijutsu since muscle memory is a mental faculty."

"That sounds almost like it can be used for training!" Naruto exclaimed, excited by the prospect of what he could get his clones to do.

The old Hokage nodded, "it can indeed be used for training. Though I suspect, that only you will be able to use this jutsu to it's full potential."

"Why is that?" asked Naruto, excited at the prospect that there was something only he could do.

"Because you're the only one who has enough chakra to summon enough clones to really make the training worth it. Most ninja, even Jonin, can only make five maybe ten clones if there lucky," Sarutobi answered.

"Ha! I made nearly a thousand in the clearing when I beat the crap out of Mizuki-teme!" Naruto said.

"That you did," Sarutobi chuckled at the boys enthusiasm, "but it will take more then spamming out clones to become a great ninja… you will have to train hard and actually be serious about your profession."

Naruto thumped his chest, "don't you worry old man! I'll train harder then everybody in Konoha! I'll become not only the most powerful Hokage ever, but the strongest shinobi in the elemental nations! That's my promise of a lifetime! Dattebaiyo!"

"I'm sure you will Naruto," Sarutobi chuckled. "And to help, I have some advice for you. But before I tell you what it is I want you to promise me you will listen to everything I have to say and follow the advice I give you to the letter."

Naruto grinned as he thumped his chest. "Don't worry Ojisan, I promise on my honor as the future Hokage of Konoha that I will listen to what you have to say and follow your advice! Dattebeyo!"

Sarutobi smiled before he began. "Very well then. Now since you are a shinobi you will have access to the ninja section of the library, there you will find scrolls on chakra theory and control, ninja basics and I think they even have a few books on Fuiinjutsu if your interested. Though I would also suggest reading books on things like politics and other civilian practices, if your going to be Hokage you will need to know these things. I want you to start off by finding books on basic chakra control and theory, as well as a taijutsu style that will suit you if the basic style does not. I know you do not want to hear this, but the basic principles are the most important aspects of being a shinobi, without them you can not grow because you do not have the essential steps necessary to advance in skill." Sarutobi looked at Naruto. "Promise me you will do this."

Naruto nodded, for once actually paying attention to what he was being told. "You got it Ojisan! I promise, first thing tomorrow morning I will go to the library and look up that information!" Naruto frowned for a moment. "Though, I don't know if they'll let me in."

Sarutobi frowned, he knew that a lot of places did allow Naruto entrance, like many of the shops and restaurants. Thankfully, the library, unlike the shops and restaurants, was government owned, meaning he was the only one who could bar someone entrance. "If they try to bar you entrance, just tell them barring entrance to a shinobi is illegal and that if they try they can take it up with me. Also, might I suggest some new clothes?"

"New clothes? What's wrong with these clothes?" asked Naruto, he liked these clothes. They were orange, and warm, and comfortable, and orange.

"Naruto, I know you like the color orange, however it is not a good color for a shinobi." Sarutobi said. "When you are out on a mission, those clothes will stick out like a sore thumb, and a ninja is supposed to blend in." Deciding to add some incentive Sarutobi added another thing. "Besides if you wear clothes that are more shinobi like it will add a powerful and mysterious image to you, making people recognize how powerful of a ninja you are."

That seemed to get Naruto hooked. "I'll do it Ojisan!" He frowned for a moment as he remembered when he had tried buying other clothes a few times, however he had always been kicked out of the stores before he could even take a look at the clothing selection.

"Good." Sarutobi smiled. "Now you have a whole week to get stronger before you get your Jonin-sensei assigned." The Sandaime said, "I suggest you use this time to get catch up with the rest of your class, with Kage Bushin's you should be able to get a decent level of knowledge and learn the basics. Though you will have to do physical exercise yourself, since clones can't do that for you."

Naruto blinked, "why not?"

"Because a clone is merely a chakra construct, it's not your real body therefore it can't help you grow physically," Sarutobi answered. "Now it's getting late, so why don't you get to bed. That way you can start getting stronger early tomorrow."

"Right!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically, "I'll see you later jiji!" And he fell asleep.

Sarutobi watched as Naruto left, _with the knowledge of that jutsu he should be able to grow strong. _Sarutobi looked at a picture of Minato, _your son is on the path to being a great shinobi Minato._

Naruto's mindscape:

"**So my jailor visits me at last."**

"Who are you?" Naruto asked. While he asked this question he started looking around for any person and then he turned to see a huge cage with the word _Seal _on it.

"**Why I am the Kyubi. The great demon lord and the strongest being on this planet. Listen here kid. I was sealed inside you by the yondaime Hokage." he said.**

"You are lying. The yondaime killed you!"

"**Then why am I here. I am not a blood crazy monster as you think I am the damn uchiha madara controlled me with his sharingan and then I was forced to attack you village. But I will do something for you for destroying your village. While I was going through your DNA, I did numerous things to it." Said Kyubi.**

"Like What?" Naruto asked.

"**Well firstly I got your brain to work at its maximum potential. On average a normal human uses about 10% of there brain. A ninja uses from 11%-20% as they grow in their power and some really gifted people use about 30%. I simply changed that so you could use all of your brain. I also changed you chakra's DNA so that you can use all of my abilities to their ful extent without turning in to a hanyou or dieing. Now I want you to rest starting from tommrow we will start your training and I want you to ask the Hokage about your inhertiance from your family now go to sleep young one."**

**An:**

**So guys how is it? Please review ad answer the poll on my profile page after done reading this. **


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry guys it took me so long to post this I had some writers block. I have a vote up onto my profile so please vote.

On with the story.

Speech

Jutsu

**Demon talking**

_Thinking_

_**Demon thinking**_

Naruto woke up in the morning all fresh. He got ready and took a shower and went to the Hokage tower. Once he got there he was greeted by the old man.

"So Naruto is there anything you need". Asked the Hokage.

"Actually there is. I talked to the Kyubi and guess what he is not a monster. He was being controlled by someone named madara. So anyway I want to look at my inheritance." As he explained all of this all he go was a shocked face from the Hokage.

"Okay Naruto. But whatever you see in there just remember that your father loved you." He said as he walked to the Yondaime's portrait. He did a few seals before a blinding light came and the portrait was replaced by a door.

Naruto walked to the door and entered. As soon as he went in he was shocked. The place was literally crawling with jutsus family stuff and everything else. As he walked by his saw a paper with his name on it. He opened it up and it said:

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you are reading this then it means that I am now dead. If you are not chunin yet then I don't know what the old man is thinking. But on with the letter. I am the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze. You have now possession over everything the clan owns because it was destroyed in the Kyubi attack. You have over 100,000,000,000,000, Ru̅. You own almost 50% of Kohona's land. You must be thinking that is impossible. But it is. The land on which Kohona was built on was and is ours. We used to be the Fire Lord's guards before his 12 guardians. We gave the land to the Senju and Uchiha clan on behalf of the lord's request. You should know that our clan is an assassin clan. It was the greatest in the world. In the Namikaze estate you will find all of our weapons. Also the clan had a kekei genkai. We had a dojutsu named the Eagle eye vision. It allows you to see who enemies are. Which are represented in the color red. Friends are blue and targets or missions are gold and information sources are white. Also what is so great is that we can give our kekei genkai to other people. But it will also destroy their remaining bloodline if they have one. To unlock your bloodline use these seals. Rat, Dog, Rat, Dog, Bird, Ox, Dragon, Dragon and then channel chakra to your eyes. Also for you team placement tell the old man to put you on a team with Saskue Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga with Kakashi Hatake as your leader. That is it for now see you later if I survive._

Okay guys I sort have a writer's block so please give me ideas. If you think the land and money is too much I am sorry but that is how I plan it to play out. Naruto will have a better life in Kohona. I know it is a short chapter so please give me ideas by review although I do prefer people messaging me so others do not know what I will put in so if you can please message me.


	4. Chapter 4

Speech

Jutsu

**Demon talking**

_Thinking_

_**Demon thinking**_

After the Naruto read the letter he did the jutsu and then his eyes started hurting. He then passed out and went into his mindscape. He started to walk to the cage.

"**Hey kit, how is it going?"**

"Fine thank you." Naruto said. Hey Kyubi I wanted to ask you something.

"**Yeah what do you want?"**

"Well did you see the new dojutsu I got? It is pretty cool. I can do a lot of things with it. I also wanted to ask you about the day when I got the blood line orb. I wanted to know what it is and why is it in my body. Do you think you can locate it and tell me about it?"

"**Hey I was just going to tell you about that. The Bloodline Orb is this Orb that takes any person and then recreates the DNA structure of that person to make a Kekei Genkai. Now something even more shocking. The Bloodline Orb is my wife." He said**

"What!"

"**Yep. The orb is my wife. A few decades ago my wife was sealed into this Orb by Iwa ninja, but they got the orb here so that is why I attacked. So kid here is the plan. We are going to unseal my wife than reseal her in another thing. I have great plans for you. So right now I want you to go to the Hokage and tell him what your father told him to tell you. Then also tell him that you are going to declare yourself Namikaze in an hour."He said**

"Okay I get all that and I will tell him but tell me how are we going to prove that I am a Namikaze and that the Yondaime is my father" Naruto asked.

"**Well I already thought of that. I am pretty sure that your father had placed a blood seal on the entrance to your mansion. So I am guessing that you could just open it in front of the people and they will accept you as the heir. Plus we can have the Old man backing us up with birth certificates and all the other stuff." He said.**

"Dude that is a great plan. I am so happy that people will respect me now. From now on I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I will get right on it. So could you pull me out of here?" He asked. Suddenly Naruto felt a tug and then was sent back to the real world.

"What happened to you?" Jiji asked.

"Nothing, I was just talking to the Kyubi and we have some things to tell you. First is that my father wanted my genin team to consist of Hinata Hyuga, Saskue Uchiha, and me. This team should be lead by Kakashi Hatake. The second thing is that I have a dojutsu called the eagle eye vision. I do not know much about it myself so I can't tell you anything. I am also taking up my father's name and becoming Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Kyubi also told me to tell you that all the villagers are supposed to be gathered at my clan estate in one hour. It is then I am going to reveal my heritage. Also can you bring some birth certificates and other stuff just for proof." Naruto replied.

"Okay I will notify everyone about that. But are you sure about this? Your father had a lot of enemies and I am pretty sure that all of them would want to kill his only son. But if you insist on doing this I will do it. So, get to the estate in an hour and everything will be ready for you when you get there." He said

1 hour later

"Everyone please calm down. Okay lets take this meeting into action. The heir of the Namikaze clan has arrived. All of you may think that Minato was the last Namikaze but it is not true. He had a son named Naruto. He is also the host of the Kyubi. So let us watch him unseal his clan house!" Sarutobi exclaimed.

"What that is impossible!" a random citizen shouted.

"Well it is now." Naruto said appearing for the first time." Okay now I will start to unlock my fortune. The seal on this gate is a blood seal. But knowing my father this is no ordinary blood seal. Once my father died the seal probably took him out of the contract and then put me in. So all I have to do now is just give it some blood and it will open." Naruto said

So Naruto cut his finger and then placed a few drops on the seal. Suddenly the seal started to glow. After the bright light diminished the gates opened and led a way into the beautiful estate. After Naruto walked through people tried to attack him but out of nowhere something pushed them back and threw them across the street. But the majority of the villagers were overjoyed that their village's clan was back.

Namikaze Estate

Once Naruto entered the estate the doors shut behind him and the mansion lit up. It was amazing. It had everything there he needed for at least a few years so Naruto went exploring. First he went to his parents' room. What he found there was interesting. He found pictures of his parents and him when he was born and a letter.

_Wow another letter what could be in this. Naruto thought_

So, he picked up the letter dropped a few drops of blood to open it and then read it

_Dear Naruto,_

_This is your father again. I know what you're thinking. Why did he give me another letter? Well son there are a few things that can't be mentioned in the previous letter. Okay so a few things you already know about our bloodline but there are things to it. Son we are not a normal clan. We don't have this one whole big family like you think we did. It was actually a jutsu we developed to give others our bloodline. But this was so hard that we actually needed to store chakra in special seals to so we could use the jutsu. So I think that you could just use those seals to get the extra chakra we have so you could use it for yourself. We also wanted to tell you that there are special training grounds that we have in and out of the estate. You will find other letters as you need them so see you later._

_Minato Namikaze_

_Hokage_

Suddenly Naruto passed out and into his mindscape.

"**Hey kid this is the exact thing we were waiting for. We could use those chakra seals to store me and my wife. I bet we could change the seals and modify them in synch with the rest of the house's seals so we could still get food. And another thing is that we could make chakra path way seals to connect whoever has them so they could also use our chakra. We have a lot of chakra. Just wait and see we will have a huge and powerful clan soon enough!" Kyubi exclaimed**

"Ok let's do that but you will have to give me the knowledge on sealing so it would be easier for me to do. " Naruto said

"**Already done kid so now go to the seal and look at it then tell me then I will tell you which one to use. And anyway just saying that my wife who you can call Miko has just updated your rye so now she went to sleep so I have to fill you in on the detail. You dojutsu has the abilities of the Byakugan, Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, and the Rinnegan. You have to earn the abilities of the dojutsu so all you start out by is your normal bloodline. After you level up you get the Byakugan, then Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, and then last Rinnegan. It will take you some time so let's go look at that seal." Said Kyubi.**

After Naruto left his mindscape he went to find the seal. It was at the center of the house. He looked at it closely and then Kyubi talked to him to use Ten bijutsu: Enjeru kaizōdo shīru(Heavenly Art: Angel Resolution Seal). As soon as Naruto thought of it the whole layout of the seal came to him in his mind and the house summoned some ink and a brush for him to use. After painting it he made a shadow clone to get the Hokage. After the Hokage came Naruto told him about the plan and that all the Hokage needed to do was just insert chakra it took about ten minutes but in the end the demons were sealed in the chakra seals and Naruto had the Chakra pathway seal on his arm.

Okay guys so this is the new chapter. I know these are short but they are just fillers I am probably going to have two more of them and then the chapters will get longer. Naruto will not have a drastic power change in a night but it will take him some time for the power to build up. So see you next time. Please review

Perseus365


	5. Chapter 5

After Naruto did all that was necessary at his house he changed into his dad's genin outfit which was entirely black and fully armored he raced down to the academy for the team placements. He realized he got there early. The rest of the class arrived back at the classroom by the prescribed time, including Saskue. As they trickled into the class in groups of two or three, mostly with their members of their cell, they noticed Naruto already sitting there. After Iruka came in, he started announcing the teams. (The teams are normal except Sakura and Hinata are switched)

"And now for Team 7," Iruka was saying. "It will consist of Uchiha Saskue, Uzumaki Naruto," she flipped to the next page and scrunched up her eyes. Naruto chuckled to himself; guess he _was _on Naruto's team after all.

"Try not to slow me down, dobe," Saskue said to Naruto, but not maliciously.

"Same to you, teme," Naruto shot back. As long as his other partner wasn't someone like Sakura, or Ino, or…

"...and Hyuga Hinata," finished Iruka.

"Now all of you will wait here for your instructors to arrive" said Iruka

Almost right after Iruka had said that Kakashi Hatake came and picked his team and then they all disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Most people were thinking what that was all about. Kakashi never came in early the earliest he ever came was two hours late.

Ground 7

All of the team appeared on a stump. They were all groaning about their sensei.

"So guys how did you like your first shushin?" asked Kakashi

"That was the worst thing I have ever experienced." they all shouted back at him

He started laughing.

In between laughs he said" Okay guys, so I am you new instructor. Usually I would have to give a test to see if you are actually worthy of becoming genin but since two of you are the last of your clans and the other one is a clan heir I have to start training you. So let's see what you are made of!" said Kakashi.

After a few hours everyone except Naruto who has unlimited stamina and Kakashi who wasn't doing anything were very tired. So they all started heading home. Kakashi came up to Naruto and then pulled him it to a shushin and then they were off.

Council Room

As Naruto came to be able to see he saw he was in a circular room and in the center of attention of a lot of people.

'Naruto Namikaze we are glad that you could join us." The Hokage said

"What do you want may I ask." Asked Naruto

"We need to tell you something. As now you have openly revealed that you are the son of the late Yondaime Hokage and the last Namikaze there are certain things that you need to do. First of all you have to give us any info on any bloodline you may have so we could keep it on records." Homaru said

"Well I do have a bloodline it is a dojutsu and I was expecting that this day would come so here is everything about the bloodline." Naruto said as he tossed a scroll to the Hokage which was caught by him.

"The second thing is that you are now under the CRA so you need to at least have four wives to rebuild your clan by the age of 15. You could choose anyone and their parents have to agree to it. By the age of fifteen we expect you to have four children; one with each wife." Said Homaru

"That gives me three years!" screamed Naruto

"Exactly." Danzo said.

"Wait I don't have too. See if you ever knew about my clan than you would know that not everyone was related by blood. My clan developed a jutsu to give anyone our bloodline and now I can do that to others. In my father's will it states that the people that he was going to incorporate into the clan was Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yūhi, Rock Lee, Might Guy and TenTen. If you would, could you call them here so I can ask them about the proposal?" Naruto asked

As The Hokage signaled the Anbu to get the people Naruto relaxed a bit. It took them about five minutes to get them.

"Okay listen everyone; Naruto has a very important question to ask you. So listen to him now." the Hokage said

"Thank you Hokage-sama. So as the Hokage was saying I have a proposition for you. I don't know how to say this so, you all can be part of the Namikaze clan. So if you want to please step up over here and then we will shushin to my house." As soon as he said that all of them rushed forward.

When they got to the estate, Naruto led them in.

"Now all of you would you please stand here and wait for a second I need to go into meditation for a quick second." Naruto said

He blacked out and then went to his mind.

"Hey kit. Okay so I have to tell you a few things. For this jutsu to work you will have to stay in skin contact to each person for about 30 seconds. Secondly, Kakashi here has a Sharingan implanted in him. So I am going to use my chakra to convert the eye back to his original and then give him the bloodline. And the Lee guy can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu right so what I will do is expand his chakra coils so that they are efficient to use them. You have to be in skin contact for each of them for a minute." Said the Kyubi

"Okay, it shall be done." Said Naruto and then came back to reality.

After he did all that the Kyubi asked him to do and they were marked with the chakra pathway seal they started to learn the ways of the assassin.

Timeskip-3 months

After three months had passed all of the Namikaze clan had been trained in the ways of the assassin. Most were master level with Naruto as grand Master. They had also been trained in every other art they could possibly think of. Naruto and Kakashi were particularly good at Sealing so they both created a brain seal. A brain seal is a seal that allows you to store a certain person's knowledge.

When a person masters something that is not already in the archive the house itself takes the jutsu from the persons mind and then stores it in the archive so others can learn. The house sure had a hard time when Kakashi had been linked up. They were thinking of adding a library for the jutsus they had discovered. They now owned 60% of Kohona and were on good terms with the Fire lord. On their various missions they had also fought Zabuza the Demon of the Mist and his apprentice. They had convinced him to become a member of Kohona and then part of the Namikaze clan. Their clan had grown a lot. After a few months an Anbu came to Naruto came to the room. He was greeted by the same faces he saw the last time he was there. That was three months ago. "So Naruto, we have seen your reports and know that your clan is getting stronger but you only have eight people in your clan. You need to have more people." Said Homaru slyly "Oh, just cut the crap. We need you to train Saskue Uchiha in the arts of the assassin of your clan." A councilman shouted "Sorry, No can do." Naruto replied "Why?" the councilman asked "Sorry but for the Namikaze way, you need to be part of the clan because it is a secret technique and any way you need to have the Eagle eye vision to actually use it properly. It just like the Hyugas' Gentle Fist" Naruto said "Well Give the Uchiha clan your ability!" replied the councilman "And you would risk losing the Sharingan." Naruto laughed The council seemed to think about this. After Naruto was told that he would have to wait outside for a few minutes. After 10 minutes he was called in. "Okay, the council has agreed to let you give Saskue the your clan bloodline." Said Homaru At this Naruto laughed. He thought it was so funny that after all this time they had did everything he told them to do for the Sharingan. And now they were ready to give it up. That was just pathetic. "I can, but the guy is a total ass towards me, so why should I. Plus, he has to accept the offer. And I want another thing. Why was Itachi sent out to massacre the Uchiha clan? I know the council ordered him to so why?" asked Naruto "Well the Uchiha clan was planning on taking over the Hokage and then turn this into a dictatorship. So we wanted to stop him. That is why. He is now part of the Akatsuki working undercover for us." Said Homaru "Okay, Saskue you can come in now." Said Naruto Saskue soon walked in. "You heard all that right?" Naruto asked "Yep!" Saskue replied "You see me and Saskue were always friends and we really wanted to know what you guys did so that's why this entire act. Saskue never wanted to avenge his clan and he already knew about that mission. Saskue is already part of my clan and has the Dojutsu already. He already a master assassin and is one of the best." Naruto said After that whole speech Naruto and Saskue left via Shushin. After they got back they started laughing out loud. Soon after their laughter died out they both went and got Kakashi. Kakashi was currently busy meditating so both of them charged up a chidori and then went to attack Kakashi. He saw it coming and dodged. Soon after they got him under control they took him to the Uchiha compound. After they got there they started working. It took them an hour but they spread seals all over the compound and then they began to seal it. It took an hour and after that they headed back to the Namikaze house to unseal it. It took less time but the result was instaneous they had just combined the Namikaze and Uchiha house hold and now they had a huge field. After they started hooking up the rest of the Compound to the Namikaze compound so it did the same thing everywhere. After they had dinner and went to bed. The Next day: After eating breakfast an Anbu came to them. "Namikaze-sama the hokage wants to see you." He said "We will be their right away." Said Naruto "Hai." He replied and then left. After he left he waited for Saskue to finish hi meal and then they both left to go to the office via shushin. At the Office "Hello Naruto, how is it going? I know that you have quite the clan going on. So what I called you here is for one special thing. You are here to meet my student and your godfather. Jiraya of the Sanin. "Hey Naruto!" Jiraya said as he walked out of the shadows. "Hey" Naruto said awkwardly. "I know I wasn't there for you and I am sorry. I am here now. And I am here to teach you about your chakra and help you get it under control." Sid Jiraya "Yeah I know you are sorry and I am glad that you are here. But I have already got near perfect chakra control because for the last few months me and my family have been doing some stuff and improving my dad's seals around the house. Also I wanted to tell you that my dad wanted you to be a part of our clan, so here I am giving you an invitation to it." Naruto said "Well that is very generous of you but I do not see how that is possible. A clan has one basic thing in common: blood relation. And because I am not related to you by blood I cannot be part of your clan." Said Jiraya "But that is where you are wrong. Se my clan has one thing particular about it. Not all of the clan is related by blood. Most of the clan was joined together by this jutsu my ancestors made. So it is perfectly possible for you to come into my clan. But you will lose your kekei genkai if you have one and you will lose your summoning contract." Said Naruto "But I am a toad sage. And besides what contract do you have?" asked Jiraya "We have the Dragon contract." Replied Naruto "What I thought that contract was only a legend and it was said to be the fire lords summon animal when they used to have ninja training." Asked the hokage "No it was not exactly like that. You see my clan ad the contract originally and since we were the protectors of the fire lord they had on emergency use but now they do not." Said Naruto As soon as they had done everything they left for the house. But before they left Naruto said" hey jiji, you know you can get shadow clones to complete your paperwork and after you get all the info back." "That is a great idea Naruto, I would have never thought of that." Said Sarutobi After that he was thinking for a little while and then said" Curse you Minato, so that's how you did it. Soon the three men went home. When they got home they gave Jiraya the Dojutsu and then gave him the chakra pathway sign. (Okay guys quick note. What the chakra pathway seal dose is basically take all of a users chakra and then seals it in a different dimension. So the person still has the chakra but others can use it to. But it is only pure chakra. They cannot use nature transformation.) After The house started working on Jiraya's jutsus. It also took a long time because he was a Sanin but his toad jutsus were gone. After that, they gave him the grand tour.


End file.
